Frankenstrike (B10 Reboot: AR)
Frankenstrike, formerly known as Benvicktor, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. Appearance Frankenstrike has an appearance similar to the classic depiction of Boris Karloff's version of Victor Frankenstein's monster. He has a muscular body and a human nose. In the original series, he had dark greyish yellow skin, a black mullet hairstyle with brown at the end, sideburns, and two tower-like conductor coils on his back. Frankenstrike wore black pants with lines on them, with a triangle dash in the middle, that glowed green. He had stitch-like lines on his arms (right arm: half of his shoulder and left arm: halfway from his glove). He had brown gloves with his fingers showing. He had three black and green bolts on his chest and one black bolt on each side of his neck, with all bolts having a green line on them. He had white lines on his waist that connect to the original Omnitrix, the symbol he wore on his waist, like a belt clasp. Frankenstrike's hair is now shorter, lacking bangs and a mullet, but still has evident sideburns. His skin has several uneven seams, combining grayish yellow skin with darker grey skin. He also has large pink scars across his chest and right arm. He retains the bolts on his neck, but no longer has them on his chest; instead he has one on each shoulder, elbow, and three in his back. The bolts are now bronze, and resemble a fathead screw with a green light in the crease. His belt is now green with white stripes, which have white bolts in them, and another bolt as a buckle. His turrets are now green with screws on them; and the coils are now white and feature green bulbs at the tips. His gauntlets are now green with bolts on their knuckles, his pants are now a greenish-black color, and his "boots" are now copper with three green slits in them. Frankenstrike's teeth are now yellowed and uneven, and bear out when he speaks. Frankenstrike's Omnitrix symbol is embedded in the flesh of his right pectoral, with several deep scars protruding from where it resides. Powers and Abilities Frankenstrike has an electromagnetic body with two conductor coils on his back that allow him to generate and manipulate green lightning and electromagnetism. He can emit powerful lightning bolts and emit magnetism from his hands or his feet, allowing him to attach to metal structures. Frankenstrike can also emit his lightning in the form of waves that can travel along flat surfaces. Frankenstrike possesses superhuman strength and durability. Frankenstrike can enhance his physical attacks by giving them an electrical charge. Frankenstrike possesses enhanced jumping. Frankenstrike can survive in the vacuum of space. Frankenstrike can resist extreme heat. Frankenstrike has a form of technokinesis by connecting himself to machines with his conductor coils to control them, he can do so with his electricity as well. Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Jumping *Technokinesis *Electromagnetism *Levitation (via electricity) *Electrokinesis *Electrical Absorption *Electrical Redirection *Electricity-Enhanced Combat *Lightning Generation *Space Survivability *Immense Life Span *Heat Resistance Weaknesses The two generators on Frankenstrike's shoulders are the source of his electricity, which means opponents like others can also absorb his electricity through them. Trivia *Ben probably renamed the transformation from Benvicktor to Frankenstrike when he was 11 years old. *Viktor is not the DNA donor for Frankenstrike´s transformation. *Though Dr. Viktor was a scientific genius, hyper-intelligence is not a common trait among Transylians, and Ben does not become any smarter as Frankenstrike. *Frankenstrike replaces Gravattack in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 4 from Evil's Encore onwards. He also replaces Shocksquatch in the opening intro of Arc 5. *Frankenstrike's appearance is based on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein's Monster. *When Frankenstrike finishes his transformation, he often slams his forearms together, in a manner reminiscent to Hanna-Barbera's Frankenstein Jr. *The generators on Frankenstrike's back aren't machines, but metallic-organic growths. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Transylians Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Technology Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens